baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Bandit Scalp page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tommy2215 (talk) 16:41, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Twisted Rune Building page The names of most pages may be changed at any time by regular editors, the one you created being among them. Simply click the arrow next to the 'Edit' button and select 'Rename' from the drop-down menu. The process is fairly simple and straight-forward. There are two things I would like to mention, however: Firstly, I have deleted the page you made called 'Staff of Magi,' as the article Staff of the Magi covers it. A few moments of searching the wiki can help prevent the creation of duplicate pages. Secondly, please try to include as many applicable categories as possible when creating pages. Keep up the good work, but remember that those categories are important. - Erik the Mad (talk) 19:20, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Yup, definitely, any help you can give (especially in regards to EE stuff, because I don't have EE) is much appreciated! Echoes of Fate (talk) 14:02, May 4, 2016 (UTC) EE Images I usually just make a screenshot (hold 'alt' and press 'PrintScreen') then open up paint.exe or some other similar program and paste (ctrl v) the image on the canvas, crop out what I don't need and save it. Echoes of Fate (talk) 22:15, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, I don't know exactly what play by IP is... If it's some kind of multiplayer, then I've never played multiplayer (plus I have the original BG so I don't even know if the servers are still active or whatever). Sorry for the late response, by the way. I've been busy with school. Echoes of Fate (talk) 13:41, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Category:Articles with redlinks You don't need to add the tag Category:Articles with redlinks to the articles with red links. There's a tool that already tracks the redlinks we need to add into the wiki: --YoDsanklai (talk) 18:51, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, Wind. I would just like to clarify that adding the 'Articles with redlinks' category is perfectly fine, as it makes it the wanted pages list more accessible to new or otherwise inexperienced users. In my experience, a lot of them have trouble find their way around special pages on wikis, and this is simply more convenient. - Erik the Mad (talk) 13:52, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ike's Tour Sure thing. From that comment you left, it seemed like you wanted to take the reigns on that one. Personally, I really don't know anythkng about it, either, or I would have done something about that page. It's in need of a lot of help, and I'm not sure when I'll have the time to get back to the game to work it out. - Erik the Mad (talk) 19:58, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: TOSC banner This page has just about every userbox you could want. I hope that helps. - Erik the Mad (talk) 12:17, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Pictures Sorry for the late response. School has started and I am super busy. Long story short, I don't think I'm gonna be able to get those pictures for you (my hard drive crashed). Sorry! Echoes of Fate (talk) 17:23, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hello and thank you! No problem :). To be honest, I actually spend too much of my time editing the wiki compared with actually playing the game, but I'm helping with whatever I can to make it a little bit more comprehensive :). As far as "coding" goes, for me it's actually the opposite – I'm quite fond of MediaWiki and I actually find Wikia's/FANDOM quite limiting on that matter and causing some mistakes as I kinda mentioned in one comment to User:Islandking lately :P, but luckily it is still possible to at least use the old (albeit heavily outdated by now) MonoBook skin along with the source editor, so I'm also correcting plethora of issues the visual editors bring, hopefully for good :). —Faalagorn☎/ 21:46, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: adding content Hello WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw, Take your time and play at your own pace, please don't let the editing factor your schedule. But I do admit, considering the current state of this wiki, any addition to SoD (is it the Pre Seq you mentioned?) and ToB stuff will be solid content expansion here. For SoD, if you don't have particular things on mind at that time, just copy & paste Enilwyn's walk-through into quests & area pages, which are free to be edited by anyone, unlike the original walkthrough pages that are better to be left alone for some reasons. Thanks. Islandking♔ ♙ 05:14, March 9, 2018 (UTC) ---- You’ve done something on this wiki. I’d say if wiki were there when BG1 came out in 1998, this place could have been in a much complete state, what I’m saying is, with wiki, lots of content would have been gathered in one place instead of shattering across the internet. But even with that thinking, yes I do share your feelings whenever I see so many holes here considering the site has been online since 2012, it seems BG have a rather silent fan base, but I guess someone still needs to stand up to take the first step. About the mulit-player, sorry I couldn’t do it because my games are heavily moded, I hope you will find someone to accompany you, maybe post an invitation on BDforum? Have a good weekend to you too :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 03:25, March 11, 2018 (UTC)